Emergency Call
by I-LUV-DAVIS1
Summary: New paramedic on the team. Lots of turns, dives, slips, and slides, with a touch of comedy. And we see the return of Kris, the angry death cop, from Cruisers, Cops and Love. But our worlds are slightly different.
1. Default Chapter

Rude Awakening  
  
"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEEEEP!!" Danielle awoke to the loud, constant beeping of her   
tweety bird alarm clock.  
"6:00am," she thought, "I really have to learn how to set that damn thing to the RIGHT time. This is   
just nuts." Danielle Graham was the new paramedic. She was tall, blonde, and 22. Typical huh? A tall, pretty  
blonde girl, new to the paramedic team. Makes you think doesn't it? She got up out of bed and practically  
dragged herself to the shower. She showered, blow dried her hair, got dressed, pulled her hair up into a   
ponytail and put on a light coat of make-up.  
Outside, Danielle's best friends Melissa Smith and Krystyna Thomas were waiting for Danielle to  
get outside so they can stop freezing their asses off and drive to work. "Why did we ever agree to drive  
Dani to work every damn day?" Kris asked Melissa.   
"Well, I come so I have a chance to see Bobby every morning."  
"Only you Mel, only you," she said as Dani burst through the door of her house. Dani locked the   
door and staggered towards her friends. She pretty much fell on the hood of Krystyna's car. "Hey you whore!  
Get the hell off my civi! If you scratch it, I swear you're buying me a brand new one. Got it bitch?!" Kris   
yelled.  
"Alright, alright, rawr!" Dani said as she whipped open the door and plopped herself in the front  
seat. "SHOTGUN! Hehehe," she called with a laugh at Melissa. Kris and Mel got into the shiny automobile  
and Kris sped away. Kris drove Mel to the building beside the police station and Melissa frowned.  
"No Bobby today?" she said. She walked slowly into the building, looking every which way to see  
if Bobby was outside at all. Kris shook her head with a laugh. Dani and Kris walked to the buildings beside. Danielle and Krystyna parted and told each other to meet at lunch.   
Danielle went to go to change, saying random hellos to her co-workers. After changing, she   
walked to a couch and fell onto it. Bobby walked by and stared at her for a minute.  
"Can't afford a brush Dani?" he said. Danielle growled at him and threw a pillow at his head. It   
brushed the top of his head and hit Carlos on the other side of the room.  
"Hey! No one told me we were having a pillow fight! I forgot to bring my pillow!" Carlos called as   
he threw the pillow on the floor. Danielle laid down on her side and asked if anyone would know how to set   
a tweety bird alarm clock. Carlos raised his hand and said, "I have one at home, I could tell you how to   
set it." Bobby laughed at Carlos and then walked off as soon as Kim walked in, reading a book.  
"Kim, what the hell are you doing reading a book at this hour? Shouldn't you be drinking or   
something?" Danielle said to her.  
"This book is good. It's like, my life."  
"Kim's life is a book. Never saw that coming!"  
"Oh go save someone!" Kim said. Danielle laughed and stood up.   
"Well that little talk got me pepped up! Who's stuck with me today?" she said.  
"Bobby," Kim mumbled out.  
"Aha! I heard that! Kim, I know you don't wanna let go of him but it's OVER between you two.   
Jesum Crow!" Danielle grabbed her stuff and started up the stairs. Bobby followed behind, completely   
clueless of what was going on. Danielle was pretty much running and skipping and she bumped into Davis.   
She fell to the floor. "Well that was a wake-up call," she said, looking at the tiled floor. Davis helped her up. 


	2. Taking Action

Taking Action  
  
Danielle looked at Davis, then looked away mumbling, "Well, that's a formal introduction." Davis   
smiled at her and let her stand on her own. Krystyna rushed over and smiled at Davis and Danielle.  
"Davis! This is Danielle, the new medic," she explained to him. Davis took a look at Danielle and   
grinned.   
"Medic? Too bad you're not a cop, new co-workers are...cool." he said. Danielle bit her lip.   
Bobby came up beside them. He brushed against Krystyna's arm and she smiled as she gazed at Bobby.   
"We gotta get going Dani. We have a job to do. Kris, do you have a brush Dani can use?" Bobby   
asked. Danielle punched him lightly on the arm. She looked back at Davis and then walked away, waving   
goodbye. She gave Davis a little smile and exited the building. Bobby followed, laughing at his little joke.   
Kris looked at Davis, who was still watching the door.  
"You like her huh?"  
"Me? Nah."  
"Yes you do."  
"No you're just being stupid."  
"I saw how you looked at her. You're thinking about her right now, aren't you??"  
"Okay fine! You win. Just don't tell her. Got it?"  
"Got it," she said. Kris was confused at how Davis could have a crush on Danielle at the first   
sight. "That's Davis for you," she thought. She started to walk away, when she noticed Davis was still   
watching the door, in complete awe. Faith stopped and looked at Davis curiously. Kris stood beside her   
and all she needed to say was, "New girl." Faith gave a nod and Kris continued walking.  
Danielle drove around a while, waiting for an important call. A couple of calls were false alarms.   
It was a pretty boring day. So boring, Bobby was almost asleep half the time. Finally, right before her shift   
ended, Danielle heard the radio crackle. They were calling for medics immediately. Dani poked Bobby and told him the situation as she turned on the sirens and sped down the road. When they got to the accident, it seemed as if it was just nothing. Then, a huge gunshot was fired. Bobby ran down an alley and found a couple bullets, but no bodies. Another shot was fired. He looked up and saw something moving at the top of the fire escape of an apartment building. Danielle called for police and Bobby set down his bag and started up the fire escape.  
In less than a minute, four cruisers came screeching towards them. Kris jumped out and ran up   
the fire escape. She saw Bobby and pulled out her gun, in case he was also in danger. Bosco and Faith   
pointed their guns up towards where Kris and Bobby were. Kris looked into the room Bobby was standing   
in front of. There was a man holding a gun, pointing it directly at Bobby. As soon as the man saw Krystyna,   
he bounded for the door. Kris yelled down, "Hey you lazy asses! Head him down at the doors. He's   
equipped with a gun!" Sully and Davis took their guns out of the holsters and went to the front and back   
doors. Bobby walked into the room as Kris talked into her radio. "Male, white, 6', looks around   
early-thirties.." she said. Bobby's eyes got wide as he saw blood splattered on the beds. All of a sudden he   
heard a voice.  
"Help me.... please." 


	3. Saving Carly

Saving Carly  
  
Bobby stopped dead in his tracks at the voice. It sounded like a girl. But he didn't know where it   
was coming from. Just then, a hand gripped the top of a counter far to the left. Bobby walked over.   
"Please.. Help me..." the girl said. She was out of breath. Bobby walked behind the counter and there was a   
girl, about 15 or 16 years old. Bobby called for a stretcher and some help. The girl had gunshot wounds in   
her stomach. Bobby called Kris in and she also got wide eyed at the sight of the apartment.   
"Okay, tell me your name, age and what the hell went on in here," Kris asked the girl.  
"My-n- name's..... Carly....I'm–15......and....." Carly couldn't go on. Danielle, Carlos and Doc burst   
through the door of the apartment. Bobby and Danielle helped Carly onto a stretcher. They put a mask on   
her and then, before she left, she whispered, "there's others." Kris started searching for the "others" and   
she didn't have much luck with it. Danielle walked into a room and heard some quiet, but heavy breathing.   
"HEY! THERE'S SOMEONE IN HERE!" she called out of the room. Bobby and Krystyna rushed   
in. Kris looked in the closet. There was another girl, about the same age as Carly. Danielle looked under the bed, and there was another girl, looked about same age as well.  
"Shit man. We gotta get these people to the hospital. This is serious shit!" Kris said as she   
slowly picked the girl up out of the closet. Bobby and Danielle tried to pull the girl out from under the bed. It   
took a while to get the girl out from under the bed because she has the most wounds and they had to be gentle. Danielle called for more help and for 2 stretchers. Kim and some other paramedics came through the door with stretchers at the same time Danielle and Bobby got the girl out from under the bed. The two girls were rushed to hospital.   
"Do you think there may be more?" Dani asked. Bobby nodded his head.  
"And if there isn't, it might be best if we took a check anyway," he said. They searched, listened,   
and they couldn't find any others. What they did find though, was knives and bullets and a whole lot of blood. Danielle left the apartment to go find out what happened with the girls. She went to the hospital and asked doctors what happened to them.  
"One had gunshot wounds to the stomach, another had knife stabs in the back and 2 gunshot   
wounds in the leg and the last one had knife stabs in the back and chest, gunshot wounds in the stomach,   
arm and chest, and a cut on her collarbone, really close to her throat. So far they're all still alive. The first girl is Carly, age 15. The second girl was Ashley, age 16. And the last girl was Jennifer, age 15," the doctor told her. Danielle closed her gaping mouth and realized how much pain those girls had to endure. And to think Bobby might have been a victim as well. Kris, Bobby and the rest of the cops and paramedics went back to the station.   
Danielle told the doctor she'd be back later to see the girls, and went back to the station. She   
met up with Kris and they went for a lunch break. It was hard for Danielle to eat after seeing all the bodies   
and blood, but Krystyna wasn't having a problem. She was wolfing down her pizza. "How can you eat after   
seeing all that?" she asked Kris.  
"Well, I'm happy at the moment cause...BOBBY ASKED ME OUT!" she squealed. Danielle   
laughed a little and congratulated her. "Oh and Danielle, you're going too...with Davis. We're sort of,   
double-dating. On Saturday." Danielle stared at Kris and smiled.  
"My day just picked up!" Dani cried. 


	4. Double Dating

Double Dating  
  
The women finished their lunches and went back to their stations. Kris was going to go pay Davis  
a visit and tell him the date is on for Saturday. But she couldn't find him. All of a sudden, Danielle burst   
through the door of the police station. She ran to Kris. "Davis and Sully!!! They never got back!!!!" she   
screamed. Kris grabbed her gun and Danielle grabbed her med pack and they ran out to a cruiser. Before  
Dani even shut her door, Kris was burning rubber. They got to the building and Kris checked the front door  
while Danielle checked the alleyway beside it. Kris found Sully, but Davis was nowhere to be found. Sully   
was knocked out but there was no sign of blood or wounds. Danielle called for an ambulance. When it   
came, they checked Sully and then put him on a stretcher and put him into the ambulance. Kris found   
something shiny at the front of the building. She picked it up.  
"It's Davis' badge," she said quietly. Danielle gasped. Kris tucked the badge into her pocket   
and they stood up. They searched around one last time and then gave up. Danielle acted very quiet for the   
remaining hours of the day. Kris was the only one that understood what was happening. Kim even tried to   
cheer Dani up but it was to no avail. Melissa paid them a visit at her break and she tried asking what was   
wrong. When she got no answer, she asked Kris to accompany her in going over to the fire station to say   
hello to Jimmy. Kris decided it would be best to leave Danielle for a while so she agreed to go over to the   
station.  
Kris kept a close eye out for any signs of the guy from the crime scene. "You wanna come in with   
me? Or are you just going to stay out here and gawk at all the pedestrians?" Mel asked.  
"I'll gawk," Krystyna replied. Melissa giggled and went into the 55 Firehouse. Kris paced in front   
of the building. Then she took a walk around the building. As she got to the back of the building, she noticed   
something moving around the trash cans. She raised an eyebrow. "Probably a racoon," she thought. "But I   
should still check it out." She walked steadily towards the trash cans, keeping her hand close to her gun.   
She saw a guy, it looked like the same one from the crime scene, so she took her gun out and   
readied herself. "HEY! What are you doing? Get away from there man!" Krystyna yelled at the man. He   
lifted his head. It WAS the same guy from the apartment. He must have recognized her, because he   
grabbed his gun and started walking backwards. She cocked her gun and followed him. He started turning,   
ready to run. She would have chased him, if she had not recognized another body at the trash cans.  
The body looked almost lifeless, and Kris recognized the shoes. "Who has feet that big?" She   
thought. Then it dawned on her. "It's Davis!" She turned back to the criminal. She took slow, but large steps   
towards him. He looked scared. "Who are you?" she called. His eyes widened and he took off running. "Oh   
shit," she said. She ran back to Davis. He was out cold and he had blood all over his face. He had a black   
eye and his hands were bruised. She called for an ambulance, and requested that Danielle not come.   
Later that day, Kris took Danielle to the hospital to see Davis. Bobby joined them since he was   
going out with Kris afterwards. When they got there, Davis was awake but breathing heavily. He smiled at   
Dani and whispered, "Looks like we're going to have to postpone our date." 


End file.
